


魔改水晶塔

by fragmentsforever



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragmentsforever/pseuds/fragmentsforever
Summary: 光之战士先做完暗影之逆焰主线再去做水晶塔支线的故事。
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. 骏鹰之歌

“那么，我回原初世界了。”光第七次如此说道。

“……”水晶公哑然，道别的话已经不知说过多少，再三约定很快就回第一世界，好好的拥抱过亲吻过，以及虽然想起来都会脸红，昨晚确实也激烈又缠绵地做过许多次，但一向果敢爽快的冒险者突然扭扭捏捏地不愿离去，这可不像她的作风。

于是水晶公再一次耐心地问道：“英雄，你还有什么事吗？”

光迎上他的目光，又躲躲闪闪起来，她看了看观星室的穹顶，视察一番地上魔法阵般美丽的金色花纹，又装作对身后的魔器产生了浓厚的兴趣。

正当水晶公开始思考要不要直接把光推进魔器传送走时，她终于说道：“……现在来问这个问题实在好奇怪……咳咳，水晶公，你还没有告诉我你的名字呢？”

光像个做错事的孩子般低着头，却半晌等不到回音，她忍不住抬眼看去，水晶公捂着嘴偷偷发笑，血红色的眼眸亮晶晶地望着她。

“你……！”光的猫耳立了起来，又羞又恼又无可奈何，谁叫她大胆奔放地追求对方，却事到如今都不知道恋人的真名呢。

水晶公一边笑一边思考着什么，他说：“我的英雄，请你回到原初世界的摩杜纳后去一趟圣寇伊纳克调查地吧，那里有人需要你的帮助，我相信你很快就能找到这个问题的答案。”

就在光还在思考这话什么意思的时候，水晶公一把将她推入了传送装置中，她下意识地回头，在白色的光芒覆盖视线之前，只看到那个人温柔微笑着挥了挥手，目送她穿越去另一个世界。

—— —— ——

光喜欢水晶公。起初为了夺回诺弗兰特的黑夜让她无暇分心，当战斗告一段落后才意识到这份不知从何时开始的感情。猫魅女子主动告白的时候其实也心怀忐忑，水晶公一直对她很好，就怕不是她以为的那种好。于是当她发现对方也暗恋自己的时候可高兴坏了，光花了一个月的时间逗留于第一世界，在此期间探索过两个迷宫，挑战过两场歼殛战，还帮了中庸工艺馆和莫雯卓越商会不少的忙，直到拂晓派出的代表阿尔菲诺硬着头皮问她什么时候回原初世界向塔塔露等人报个平安，光这才依依不舍地告别了水晶公返回希尔科斯峡谷。

召唤出专属陆行鸟，给它喂了一颗基萨尔野菜，冒险者一边抚摸着搭档柔顺的羽毛，一边仰望摩杜纳的水晶塔。圣寇伊纳克财团的向导看到了举世闻名的英雄，激动而恭敬地向她行礼，光也谦逊地回礼，随意寒暄起来：“我听说圣寇伊纳克财团一直在调查这座塔？”

向导回道：“没错，自从第七灵灾后水晶塔重现世间，它一直是我们的调查重心之一，可惜进展不大，何况这片土地上还有很多亚拉戈帝国的遗迹有待开发，实在人手不足啊。”

光问道：“除了你们之外，还有别的组织或者人员常驻调查地吗？”

向导道：“说不上常驻，不过有巴尔德西昂委员会派来的监督者，加隆德厂的西德先生偶尔也会过来看看。”

光有些意外听到了老熟人的名字，她点点头道：“等我有空也来帮帮忙。”

“这真是太好了！谢谢你，英雄！”向导感动不已。光笑着回答希望很快再见，拍了拍在她掌心磨蹭鸟喙的搭档，跃上坐骑奔向丧灵钟的石之家。

幸亏塔塔露不知道两个世界的时间流速不一样，也就不知道拂晓的最强战斗力消极怠工了挺长时间才来找她报告。光心怀惭愧地把亲手制作的第一世界美食交给塔塔露，拉拉菲尔同时对她的仙子苹果派和冒险经历赞不绝口。

“那个水晶公究竟是什么人呀？”塔塔露敏锐地发觉他们的英雄描述这位人物时花的时间比其他人稍微多了那么一点点。

光苦笑起来。

塔塔露戳了戳忽然怔怔发呆的光：“加油啊，冒险者。”

“……什么？”光大惊，“什么加油？你你你，你知道了？”

“很明显哦。”

“……”光没好意思讲她已经把那位不知真名的水晶公追到手了，现正处于异世界恋状况中，世界上还有比他们更加奇怪的情侣吗？光站起来，准备立刻前往圣寇伊纳克调查地，塔塔露却叫住她，收起了剩下的点心，犹犹豫豫地问光愿不愿意送给芙·拉敏。

光沉默了一会儿才说：“这些可能不够，我另外做一份吧。”

虽然背包里有充足的第一世界食材，某几样调味品却不够了，光朝罗薇娜会馆二楼的厨房走去，打算从认识的烹调师那里借一点调料。上了楼梯后右手边的阳台上，芙·拉敏一如既往地坐在那个位置，光还没想好该如何告知敏菲利亚的经历，她心情沉重地打开了左边厨房的门。

“咕哎？”一只小陆行鸟歪过头发现了她。

“阿尔法？你怎么在这里？”

光蹲下来，摸摸老朋友的头，穿着加隆德厂制服的陆行鸟蹦跶着扇了扇翅膀，也表达着重逢的喜悦。欧米茄的玩偶安静地趴在一边，机械眼睛闪烁一二，当作是打招呼，光认真审视片刻，她依旧疑心跟在阿尔法身边的欧米茄就是与她战斗过的强大的本体，但是既然它已经对自己表示心悦诚服，又跟着阿尔法友好无害地四处旅行，便索性睁只眼闭只眼了。

“哦？你旅行到了丧灵钟，闻到了这里飘出的香气，就跑上来了？说起来你还没吃过我做的东西吧，想不想试试？”

一旁有人啧啧称奇：“原来你还有跟小动物交流的本事吗？”

光抬头看见一位烹调师也凑了过来，口吻熟稔地问好：“拉尔夫，好久不见，我来借一些调味品，不介意吧？”

“当然不介意。”高地人男爽朗地拍拍她的肩膀，“你帮过我那么大的忙，就算把这间厨房借给你，也是小事一桩。”

光曾经在学习烹饪技术的时候，顺便帮这位拉尔夫用厨艺征服了他的老丈人，同未婚妻喜结连理。她笑着致谢，熟练地找出了需要的物品，并掏出自己的工作台立刻开工，同时也没忘了询问阿尔法：“那你闻到的香气是哪位大厨的作品？咦？一位猫魅族的男性？”

依偎在光脚边的阿尔法骤然窜起来，兴奋地扑棱向门口，拉尔夫也道：“说起来，那家伙也该回来了。”

厨房大门哐啷一声打开，一位年轻人抱着食材袋子风风火火地冲了进来，嘴里大喊道：“久等了！”

随后年轻人听到一声巨响，眼前有位冒险者腾地一下站起来，打翻了料理工作台，她目不转睛地盯住自己，双唇微张，仿佛将要呼唤一个名字，却又无从唤起。

—— —— ——

上个月的时候，光听说珂露西亚岛的古拉姆村附近有一座未知的机械遗迹，她大感兴趣之下把水晶公硬拖生拽过来。“不要一天到晚躲在塔里啦，跟我去遗迹冒险吧！”水晶公对她心血来潮的约会邀请毫无办法，二人共同骑乘着阿马罗飞越浪潮平稳的海峡和壁立千仞的大断崖，光特意不使用以太之光快速传送，水晶公也不拆穿，他们在万丈高空之上耳鬓厮磨，纯白无暇的云朵圈出一片小天地，仿佛世上只有他们的交谈与笑声。

哪知道又是寻找自走人偶的核心又是获取坑道油灯，之后还是无法进入机械遗迹，光与水晶公只得遗憾而归。

光一手牵着阿马罗，一手牵着水晶公，脚下踢着无辜的小石子：“什么叫‘外来人最喜欢跑腿’啊，这些矮人族是不是有点过分……”

“这么说好像也没有错。”

“怎么连你也？”

水晶公眉眼之间尽是舒畅的笑意：“我知道的英雄一直是这样，无法对需要帮助的人置之不顾。对你而言，只有帮助别人这件事本身才是重要的，无所谓委托的大小轻重，也不在意你已经拯救过无数次世界。永远闲不下来，永远活力四射。”

猫魅的英雄红了耳尖：“你再夸下去我膨胀了怎么办？”

水晶公假装认真思考一番，玩笑道：“在你膨胀的危机和我赞美你的愿望之间，我肯定毫不犹豫地选择后者。”

“喂！水晶公……”光卡壳了，似乎哪里不对。

那人还温和地笑着看她，没等光想通是什么如此违和，水晶公却被她脑后的东西引走了注意力，他突兀地说道：“在我心中，光就像是骏鹰。”

“咦？”光回过头去，不远处一只鸟儿正展翅飞翔，“为什么是骏鹰？”

水晶公笑而不答。

而此时，像一团火焰般明亮的年轻猫魅略显局促地率先搭话：“我叫古·拉哈·提亚。你就是那位传说中的光之战士吗？我听说过很多你的故事，咳，关于你的报道我都有收集。请问你可以在我的书上签个名吗？哎呀，没想到会在这种地方遇到你，我可没带最喜欢的那本书……”

他忽地停住话头，眼前的英雄垂着眼睛，表情藏在阴影中，只见得嘴唇煽动，似乎在重复：“古·拉哈·提亚……古·拉哈·提亚……”

光隐约回忆起猫魅族的传统习俗，红发的年轻人窘迫于她不停念叨自己的名字，有些语无伦次地解释道：“呃，是的，我是出身古氏族的自由人，本名拉哈，啊，你也是猫魅，那你肯定知道，古之一族崇拜的图腾是骏鹰……等等，我说这个干嘛……”

“骏鹰……”光低低地笑出了声。

他猛地愣住。光往前走了一步，露出了闪闪发亮的脸庞。画像上看过无数次的容貌活生生地出现在面前，还用如此炽烈的眼神盯着他，年轻人感到自己被某种说不清道不明的东西击中了。

光走到他身前，握住他的手，道：“很高兴见到你，古拉哈，我可以这么叫你吗？”

“当然可以！”英雄的粉丝激动不已，同时隐隐觉得二人的距离是不是太近了些。

光的一呼一吸传递到古拉哈的面颊上，单纯的红发猫魅渐渐开始脸红心跳，那人还一脸正经：“你刚才说什么，要我在你最喜欢的书上签名？我不太擅长这种事，字迹也不好看，你可别嫌弃哦。”

“咕哎。”被忽视很久的阿尔法叫了一声。

光和古拉哈低下头，小陆行鸟委屈巴巴地望着两位说好给它喂食的人，那两个人不约而同地对视一眼。光松开他的手，清清嗓子，对阿尔法说：“没有忘记你，等等，我先收拾一下。”

拉尔夫如他所言的把厨房借给了光，早就带着这里的烹调师悄悄离开了。光扶正了自己的工作台，有些心疼被打翻的材料，其中几样还是她跟水晶公去伊尔美格拜访菲奥的时候顺路采集的呢。光的余光瞥见古拉哈也走到厨房的烹饪台前，拿出了他在附近买到的食材。

“你要做三明治？”

“对。”古拉哈轻快地回道，“我最擅长的料理就是三明治，你要不要也来点？”

光想起了水晶公送给她的三明治篮子，眨了眨眼：“好呀，那你给我做，我给阿尔法做。”

“咕哎？”阿尔法不明白说好的两份食物怎么变成了一份。

古拉哈倒是毫不质疑英雄说这话的用心，他手上娴熟地处理着，异色双瞳忍不住偷瞄另一人，不料被光逮了个正着，他慌忙收回目光，胡乱找了个话题：“它叫阿尔法吗？”

“是，它是阿尔法，它旁边的小伙伴是欧米茄。”欧米茄的眼睛在光和古拉哈身上转来转去，发出“滴滴”的响声。

“啊！”古拉哈一锤掌心，又眼疾手快地接住被他抛到半空中的小刀，“我想起来了，原来是英雄的时空幻境冒险传说中的两位重要角色吗？！”

“这你都听说过？”光略微惊讶，她前往第一世界之前才完成那桩委托，不成想这么快便传播开了。

古拉哈的表情有一点点羞涩，语气却依然活泼地承认：“从来艾欧泽亚之前，到在这边呆的几年里，我一直在打听你的事情。其实不止是我，很多人都一边听闻你的传奇经历，一边过着属于自己的平淡无奇的生活。你不知道你给人们带来了多大的鼓舞。”

光又笑了起来，不是她骄傲自大，而是眼前这个人的一言一行都令她想起水晶公。古拉哈的脸庞干净，身着无袖马甲，露出的结实双臂上并没有水晶覆盖，身后背着一把短弓，缠着小辫的头发是纯净的赤色，就连瞳孔也是一红一蓝，但是光从第一眼起就坚信自己没有认错人。说起来——另一个问题凸显在光的脑海中——眼前人和水晶公身体上的差异是否意味着什么？

古拉哈继续道：“我认识你的朋友西德·加隆德，在工作中遇到他的时候会听他讲一讲你的事迹，时空幻境就是从他那里听说的。”

光恍然大悟，她又问：“那阿尔法是怎么回事？你好像不是第一次见到它？”

古拉哈点头道：“这是第二次，上次我在会馆门口弹琴的时候看到它有点饿的样子，就带它进来吃东西，今天倒是直接在这里看到它。你说它是不是知道你会来，所以特意在这里等你呀？”

“还真有可能。”光忍俊不禁地摸了摸阿尔法的小脑袋，心中暗想：原来他还会弹琴呀。

“那我也挺好运的。”古拉哈再次偷偷瞄一眼光，看到憧憬的人抚摸黄色小陆行鸟的可爱画面，心上仿佛开满了小花，“早一点或者迟一点，恐怕又会错过英雄吧。”

“又？”光捕捉到这个词，好奇地望向他。

年轻人正好端着新鲜的三明治过来，他伸出一只手抓了抓后脑勺，道：“有几次远远地看见英雄突然出现在以太之光广场上，然后飞快地钻进第七天堂里面的房间，想必你有很多重要的事情要忙吧。”

光努力搜索回忆——她有着良好的记忆力，各个行会的导师都称赞光之战士天赋惊人——倒真翻找出一幅红发的猫魅男子在第七天堂的角落里边弹边唱的画面，那次惊鸿一瞥给她留下了深刻的印象，可惜从石之家办完事出来后绕着酒吧走了好几圈，也没再见到那位样貌与歌喉都出众的吟游诗人。

“怎么没有早点遇到你呢。”光喃喃自语道。

“你说什么？”古拉哈好像没有听清。

“没什么。”光飞快地说道，“你在摩杜纳有事要办？让我猜猜，是不是圣寇伊纳克调查地的工作？”

古拉哈瞪大眼睛：“这都能猜到吗，真不愧是英雄。”

哪里哪里，不过是未来的你自己亲口告诉我的罢了。光沐浴在古拉哈崇敬的目光中，也只有这位的赞美能让她毫不谦虚地享受了。她想了想，又道：“我还知道，你就是巴尔德西昂委员会派来的监督者。”

“完全没错，你太厉害了！”古拉哈几乎要为她鼓掌了，同时他心中的一小部分也开始窃喜：原来艾欧泽亚的大英雄也知道我的事情，天啊，今天究竟是什么好日子。

“好了。”光也完成了给阿尔法做的蚕豆沙拉，她把盘子推到小陆行鸟面前，挠了挠它的下巴，然后探身去拿古拉哈手里的三明治，指尖不经意间划过臂膀，轻轻地，古拉哈觉得有些痒，转瞬之后又告诉自己那是错觉。

光一边吃着味道熟悉的三明治，一边听古拉哈讲调查水晶塔以及其他亚拉戈遗迹的工作。原来圣寇伊纳克财团花费了颇长的时间，终于收集齐了四种超高浓度水晶和四种灵砂，西德先生将它们制作成了水晶之牙，以此打开了八剑士前庭的封印，然而突破水晶塔基座的古代人迷宫的环节却屡屡受挫，调查地缺乏经验丰富的战士，招募来的冒险者质量又良莠不齐。古拉哈不满地抱怨，他用弓的本领都比某些职业冒险者强上许多，他的本职可是历史学家啊。

光又得知了他的另一重身份：来自萨雷安的历史学家。她想起有几次水晶公称呼“阿尔菲诺少爷”的口气，倒真有几分他们萨雷安学者的调子。光“噗嗤”地笑出声，古拉哈略显诧异，光忙道：“这次你可找对人了，不是我自夸，探索各种类型的迷宫我都有丰富的经验。”

古拉哈高兴极了：“那我们快回调查地吧，这一次一定能顺利地突破古代人迷宫！太好了，我的工作就是记录人们缔造的历史，由你这样的强者来书写的历史是我最喜欢的了。”

光笑眯眯地回答：“那我可不能辜负你的期待了。”

二人向阿尔法与欧米茄道别，一齐往外走去。古拉哈提议从陆行鸟房租借交通工具，光却表示这点路程而已不必麻烦。古拉哈不明白他印象中总是来去匆匆的大忙人冒险者怎么突然热衷于步行了，待他反应过来的时候，猫魅女子已经不由分说地挽住他的手，身体贴着他，吐气如兰地在他耳边询问着更多的问题。

在他们身后，欧米茄的眼中一闪一闪着红光，阿尔法歪过头打量它的小伙伴。欧米茄已经不再使用人类的语言了，如果此刻给它机会说点什么，它会像一个忠诚的记录者那样讲诉：我观察到世界线开始变动，用人类的故事书里常用的修辞则是——命运的齿轮开始转动。


	2. Senorita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有R18

拉姆布鲁斯远远地就瞧见了古·拉哈·提亚，年轻的萨雷安贤人挽着一位冒险者打扮的猫魅族女子，缓缓朝营地方向走来。拉姆布鲁斯暗自感慨：连那小子都开窍学会找女伴了吗。口中却毫不留情地喊道：“古拉哈！你又去哪里偷懒了？”

沉浸在与女子对话中的古拉哈突然炸了毛，飞快地附在光的耳边说了句：“千万别告诉拉姆布鲁斯我去闲逛了。”随后奔到鲁加族的长者面前，咋咋呼呼地大喊：“我没有偷懒！我去找了位超——级厉害的冒险者来帮忙！”

拉姆布鲁斯颇为恨铁不成钢地看着他名义上的上司，其余研究人员自然也注意到了这边的动静，有人打趣道：“不错啊古·拉哈·提亚，一会儿不见就找了个冒险者当女朋友吗？”

“什—

光看起来一点也不像受到了冒犯，反倒姿态悠闲地接近调查地的众人，愉快地行礼问好，研究人员中也有人认出了她：“哎呀，你莫非是……”

古拉哈得意的模样就像自己受到称赞似的：“没错，这就是那位大名鼎鼎的光之战士。”

光抿唇一笑，对拉姆布鲁斯开门见山道：“你好，我听说圣寇伊纳克财团正在招募冒险者，所以过来看看能否尽一点微薄之力。”

拉姆布鲁斯道：“有英雄在那就万事大吉了，我这就通知加隆德。”

古拉哈道：“不用，光在来的路上已经用通讯贝联络过西德了。”

光和古拉哈相视一笑，都想起了刚才聊到的关于西德的趣事，殊不知这番互动在旁人看起来略显亲密了些。

拉姆布鲁斯对古拉哈道：“早上有两个人来调查地，他们自称多加与乌内，听闻你不在便说以后再来。你认识他们吗？”

古拉哈先是茫然地摇了摇头，然后沉吟着说：“多加与乌内，最近解读出的亚拉戈史料里确实有这两个名字，难道也是考古爱好者……”

“对了！”古拉哈跳了起来，冲光说了一句，“你在这里等等我！”他奔入营地的帐篷其中之一，很快便捧着一本书跑了出来，他两手捏着书角，递到光的面前，眼神闪闪发亮。

光愣住了，这不是福尔唐伯爵所著的《苍穹回忆录》吗。曾经用超越之力看到的那个人捧着这本书的画面与眼前的景象重合，光突然感到自己遗忘了一个非常重要的问题，是什么呢……

毋庸置疑的是，每多了解这个人一点，光就更加喜欢他一分。

光听到那个清亮而熟悉的嗓音问“怎么了”，她忙摆摆手说没事，顺手接过书从中间翻开，古拉哈想要阻止时已经来不及了——书页上贴着五颜六色的小纸条，上面是相关人士的补充叙述、新闻报道的剪报，以及某人的有感而发。光连续翻了好几页，才抬起头凝望猫魅烧得快和头发同样颜色的脸。

然后调查团的监督者眼睁睁地看着英雄一一为其他调查员们签好名，却始终把他的那本压在最下面，直到人群渐渐散去，古拉哈才忍不住问道：“那我的……”

光抱紧了怀里的书：“这本，先借给我看看。”

“可是……”

“不行吗？”她瞬间凑到古拉哈眼皮子底下，大眼睛直勾勾地盯着，胸脯贴着胸膛，一股热意扑面而来，他有点眩晕。

单纯的贤人糊里糊涂就答应了她的请求，他木然立于原地，心脏跳动宛如雷鸣，手足无措地目视着传奇故事的主人公将他的珍藏收入背包，那个笑容中带有几分辨不清是不是错觉的暧昧感，她的声音仿佛从很远的地方传来：“……在西德来之前，你要不要带我去古代人迷宫的入口看一眼？”

“……啊？哦……好的。”

光执起他的手，十指相扣，古拉哈被她牵着走了好几步才注意到这点，乱如麻的心口又被洒上一瓶酒，分不清方向，又飘着醇香……那人一脸若无其事：“刚才我们说到哪儿了？对了，你真的给调查团取了‘诺亚’的名字吗？哈哈哈……”

拉姆布鲁斯瞧着渐行渐远的他们，默不作声地点了点头。

—— —— ——

企业号飞空艇上，已经可以望见妖雾弥漫的摩杜纳。比格斯操着桨，魏吉在旁协助他。西德抱着胸平视前方，突然问坐在一旁的人：“你以前真没有来过水晶塔吗？”

身着红色加隆德制服的帝国人白了他一眼：“突然之间说什么莫名其妙的话呢？”

西德道：“总觉得你从来没有对这座亚拉戈文明的宝藏产生兴趣，才是莫名其妙的意外。”

“谁知道呢。”尼禄一脸漠不关心，过了一会儿，才终于在对方严厉的目光下认输坦白道，“好吧，我承认我是产生过几秒钟的兴趣。然后呢？如你所知，我在众多兴趣之间先找到了别的选项，至于这个就一直搁置到了现在。要知道不是任何事情任何决定都有理由的，我的老同学，寻根究底有意义吗？”

“……”

—— —— ——

西德等人抵达的时候，冒险者已经跟调查地的所有人混熟了关系，无非是些寻物送信讨伐魔物的跑腿活，只是当她彬彬有礼地告诉委托人一切都处理妥当时，很难有人会不喜欢那样亲善和熙的笑容。对于光，一切不过是等待时光中的举手之劳。而那些普通人，他们都将英雄事无巨细不计姿态的帮忙看在了眼里。

古拉哈则一直悄悄地观察着光。当然，只是他自以为的悄悄而已，事实就是全营地都注意到了光走到哪里，他的目光就跟到哪里。

不久前，光之战士察看了古代人迷宫的外围，阅读了借来前几次半途而废的探索报告，现在跟西德一行人聊了几句，便抱着拳向诺亚调查团的监督者保证很快就能攻破这个难题。光跑到一旁用自己的联络方式招募冒险者，古拉哈捏着造型别致的羽毛笔，望着她，一边在纸上乱写乱画。

光像一阵旋风似的刮了回来，紧挨着古拉哈坐下，轻快地开口：“招募来的冒险者们三日内就能陆续赶到。”

古拉哈局促地调整了一下坐姿：“这么快？”

“我也算有一点点人脉吧。”光仰头望着星空，笑道，“稳妥起见布置了最高人数规格的团队，尽管按照我的预测，少部分精锐突击也不会很难。”

“真了不起。”古拉哈发自内心地赞美。

光说：“这是我的专长嘛。你也别太在意诺亚努力这么久都没突破迷宫，在我看来，你能解读那么多亚拉戈文献也十分了不起，我就做不到。”

古拉哈瞅瞅她的模样，眉眼舒展地道了声谢。他并未心生不甘或是嫉妒，有的只是单纯的敬佩，但是英雄装作不经意地安慰的确让他心情变好了起来。看来诺亚在历史舞台上大展身手的时机终于来临了呢。

这么想着，也这么说出了口。光噗嗤一笑，连声赞同。古拉哈瞪大圆眼认真地说我也很期待你大展身手的样子啊。光忍不住了，又凑近一点，趁着四下无人，蜻蜓点水般在他脸上印下一个浅吻。

古拉哈瞬间烧红了脸，看着她道了一声晚安后又轻轻飘走，留下一颗跳动如鼓点的心脏和漫天星光。

第二天的时候，古拉哈一直躲着光走。

第三天上午依然如此。

光向西德拐弯抹角地打听加隆德厂的技术力，天才机械师好不容易从一大堆问题中找出了重点：“你怎么突然对时空穿越感兴趣了？”

光眨眨眼，并不搭腔。

西德若有所思道：“该不会跟古·拉哈·提亚有关系吧……”

一直冷眼旁观的尼禄也点头表示同意，见光决定装聋作哑到底，尼禄悠悠说道：“想不到艾欧泽亚的大英雄在感情问题上也不是战无不胜的呢。”

西德拍了拍光的肩膀：“我竟然不知道你的感情问题和那小子身上的秘密哪个更让我感兴趣了。”

“喂！”光拍开了拿他打趣的老朋友的手，瞪了几眼，最终涵养很好的放过他们俩，毕竟她有的是底气，“看在我们这么多年交情的份上，把你这方面的笔记借我看看吧，我才不信亚历山大事件后你没有继续过穿越时空的研究。”

到了这天下午，底气十足的光才去找古拉哈。诺亚调查团的监督者藏了起来，可惜在寻人寻物高手的冒险者面前还是小菜一碟。营地后某块巨大的水晶之上，红发猫魅蹲坐着发呆，紫色的结晶化物体照得他的身形影影绰绰。光远远地呼唤了那个名字。

古拉哈仿佛一只受惊的小兽般站起，看到下方远处的光，略显犹豫地跳了起来：“你怎么来了？”

光道：“我来向你报告，招募者已经到齐了，我让他们都做好战斗准备，明天一早就前往古代人迷宫。”

“辛苦了。”古拉哈看着她走来，又挤出一句，“我是不是可以提前准备庆功宴了。”

光顿足，歪头道：“你不来吗？”

古拉哈讶然：“我也可以跟你去冒险吗？”

光做出思索一番的样子，笑答：“我想我的队伍里还缺一个人。”

古拉哈心底涌出一股纯粹的喜悦，而后又警觉地提醒自己不可再疏忽大意。年轻人眼看着她越靠越近，却怎么也移不开目光。

那个人已近在咫尺，她一掌抵住他肩后的水晶，鼻息滚烫了他的脸颊，恶魔般的低语声一遍又一遍的轻唤他的名字。

他的胸中冒出一股酸酸涨涨的气泡，倏忽间一用力抱住她转了个身，光的后背砸到表层粗糙的水晶上，古拉哈一口咬住她的脖颈，这个过分的人发出了吃痛的小声惊呼，只让他更加用力地噬咬她的皮肤。

“……你对谁都这个样子吗？”古拉哈紧紧拥抱着光，在她的颈间闷声问道。

光一愣，随即狡黠地笑了，也回抱住他：“你说呢？”

她竟然还用膝盖强硬地挤开他的腿间，缓慢又露骨地磨蹭之下，古拉哈裤裆下的那物成功起了反应。

他心里知道，不是的，虽然只认识了短短三日，但是他一直注视着光的一举一动，光对待每个人都平易近人而又谦和守礼，有逾越之举的对象只他一人而已。素日憧憬的英雄竟然初次见面就对他青眼有加，对他有一种特别的、暧昧意义上的好，怎能不令人飘飘然。尽管他也疑惑这种好感来自何方。

古拉哈慢慢抬起头，眼眶发红地瞪着对方，光像一只小鸟般凑过来啄他的脸，猫魅青年的克制力似乎濒临了极限，他一言不发地去解光的衣物，换来了一声困惑的“咦？在这里吗？”

还不是你的错。古拉哈几乎是咬牙切齿地说道：“……我忍不了了。”

于是光大大方方地放开手脚，任由对方半褪去她的衣衫。她半眯着眼睛瞧着古拉哈火红的发梢，想起了上次与水晶公一起去奥斯塔尔严命城慰问士兵，回程路上，乍然间天空中乌云密布，绚烂的紫色植物变得阴沉不已，一贯风里来雨里去的冒险者突然拉着戴上了兜帽的水晶公就跑，二人躲到了一处狭窄的山洞里面。

他们的衣服都沾上了水汽，一男一女的身体被迫贴在一起，脸对着脸，双倍的心脏跳动声快要盖过外面的雷鸣。“为什么要躲？”水晶公轻声问她。“不知道。”光也像是害怕惊扰到什么人似的小小声说，“你真可爱。”她认为是水晶公先开始吻她的，漫长的时间过去，二人稍稍分开呼吸空气时光又迷迷糊糊地想着：不对，好像是我先开始……算了管它的。

洞外雷雨交加却仿佛静音，他们忘情地唇舌交缠，齿间泄露出含糊的呻吟和水声才是世间唯一的声音。不知不觉间水晶公挪开了脸庞，下身的突起抵住她的小腹，光湿润着眼睛下意识去蹭那里，水晶公扭着头重重喘息：“别动。”

光不明白，她置若罔闻地想去摸索那让人食髓知味的坚硬，却被按住了手，那个人坚持道：“别动。”

“可是……”

水晶公艰难而坚定地摇头拒绝，光咬着下唇不满地看着不肯正脸面对她的恋人，手脚都被压制住，身经百战的冒险者有点大脑迟钝地思考该用什么办法夺回主动权，水晶公深呼吸了好几口气，猝不及防地将光带出小山洞，突然打横抱起，一手搂着她的后颈，一手抱着她的膝窝，在雨中狂奔起来。

所幸雨天的城市中人烟稀少，即便如此，仍有惊异的水晶都市民看见了他们这般模样。光理所当然涨红了脸，只是当她发现戴着兜帽的人下巴之下水晶之上的皮肤也染成了粉红色，又情不自禁在心里乐开了花。

进入悬挂公馆的居室，一路上都乖巧呆在水晶公怀里的光这才挣扎着去拥抱心爱的人，水晶公一边吻她一边扯掉她的衣物，将她放到床上，几秒后便褪去了长袍欺身上来。光咯咯笑出声：“你还真能等啊。”

“……”水晶公吻了吻她的耳尖，“我已经等了很多很多年，不在乎多等一会儿。”

现实中，古拉哈瞪着走神的女人，一言不发也没有动作。光回过神来，讨好般地舔了舔他干涩的双唇，手指摸索到那个部位，隔着布料描摹隆起的尺寸，她喃喃着什么，古拉哈听了双耳一震，尾巴戚戚绕上她的手臂。光扯下他的裤头，径直蹲了下去。

“好喜欢你……”含住那根大小与质量都甚为可观的性器之前，她又说了一遍。

古拉哈看到憧憬的英雄蹲在他的腿间，脸颊鼓鼓的撑出了肉棒的形状，还抬着眼睫仰视自己，他的脑内轰轰作响，差点直接交代了出来，恍惚间想起曾在杂书上看过的一句话：大脑是人类最大的性器官。光的上衣堆在挺拔的奶子上，下体裸露的部分隐约可见那片深丘，他将这番香艳的景色尽收眼底，不禁探手去抓牢她的头发，想以此操弄那张小嘴，又猛然惊觉此举不太尊重，改为了轻不可察的抚摸。

而光将他的举动看得一清二楚。年轻的古拉哈单纯、活泼、冲动，不似第一世界那位的成熟稳重与游刃有余，可是那份动情之处偏生要克制的模样根本如出一辙。她当然知道这是为什么。光自忖从不为了他人的回报而施以援手，然而当一个英雄就能获得如此真挚的爱意令她无法控制地满足不已，何况这人也正是她所钟情的对象，怎能不沾沾自喜飘飘欲仙呢。

她更加卖力地侍弄口中的肉棒。说不上为什么，光就是知道古拉哈此前从未跟别人做过这种事。她的技术也说不上多好，只是胜在了解这个身体，预感到对方的巅峰时她放过了硬涨至极的性器，白浊喷射在英气又媚惑的脸上，她用手背遮住嘴，几乎是坏心眼地笑了。这个人的过去、现在与未来都是属于自己的。光有恃无恐地如此想道。

于是古拉哈眼睁睁地看着光竖着食指与中指，一点一点的抹下脸上的精液，发丝上粘稠的白液欲坠不坠，刺激人的眼球，她抿了抿指尖，朝着他坐下来撑开双腿，两指伸入已经滴出水的小穴，动作极致煽情地抚慰起自己。

古拉哈带着他的理智站在悬崖峭壁边，落入万丈深渊之前他仿佛灵魂出窍般见着了自己，从头到尾烧着色情的红色，不管是天生的红发赤眼，还是被羞红的脸色、血气方刚的身体、蓄势待发的性器，都像是一团疯狂的火焰。他对自己说：我是被她逼疯的，是她突如其来的闯进我的世界，跟我说话，对着我笑，接触我，抚摸我，眼睛里放着我……勾引我。她的诗篇中会记录我这个插曲吗？我配得上拥有这梦境一般的片段吗？我对她到底意味着什么呢？古拉哈停滞住，抱起他最崇拜的明星，只渴求这团火焰将他们一同燃烧。

他进入了她的身体。光发出欢愉的呻吟，双臂与一只大腿挂到青年的身上，督促他快点行动。古拉哈咬着牙关开始冲刺，猫魅同族的生理天生契合，肉穴迎合生着细软倒刺的肉棒，甚至拥有与生俱来的加倍刺激，两人都舒爽得神魂颠倒。红色的猫尾颤巍巍地寻到了它的伙伴，亲密无间地相贴相缠。

光小声哼哼着淫浪的话语，让心爱的人更快一点、戳一戳那个位置、这边再用点力，古拉哈瞪红了眼眶一一满足她。他蓦地捂住她的嘴，好像有什么人过来了……

调查地的卫兵正巡逻到这个方向来，古拉哈紧张地绷紧了身体，悄悄带着光绕到了水晶的背面，偷情般的感觉让他们一个更加湿润一个更加坚挺，光欲求不满地将另一只腿也缠上古拉哈的腰间，整个人的重心都放在下体相连的部位，见年轻的贤人还在侧耳倾听，便伸出舌头舔舐他的手掌。

受到惊吓的男人下意识狠撞上她的花芯，光浑身一激，如果不是被严严实实地捂住嘴，肯定已经高声浪叫到全营地都听见。古拉哈竖着猫耳不敢有任何动作，还要拼命忍耐掌心被挑逗的痒意和小穴一缩一嘬的逢迎。

待到确定卫兵已经远远离去，古拉哈才松开手，改用嘴死死地堵住她，像被逼急的兔子一般疯狂，下身也再也不留任何情面，凶狠大力地横冲直撞，完全不讲什么技巧什么节奏，简直想把两个囊袋也塞进去似的，顶得娇嫩的穴肉红肿不堪，撞得她的背部又青又紫。光又痛又爽，起初还伸着舌头在对方嘴里玩闹挑逗，不知不觉间被操到意识涣散，唾液溢出唇角，双腿渐渐下滑。古拉哈抓起一边大腿，重新挂到自己腰上，再顺着滑腻的皮肤色情的抚摸，一路摸到了那条不安分的尾巴，他捏着尾尖，低喘一声，极快的抽插几下，带着她攀上高潮。

那个瞬间眼中是白茫茫的一片，却清晰地印出了这个人的全部。他们搂着彼此，额头抵着额头，鼻尖触着鼻尖，呼吸同调，慢慢地平静下来。

光着迷地盯着异色瞳孔。


	3. 你所见的星空

冒险者团队一路势如破竹地攻下了古代人迷宫。

而领头的光却眉头紧锁，违和感愈发强烈，心底已经有了一个模糊不清的答案，却又缺少最后一块拼图。直到她看见希尔科斯塔的巨门。

她曾在水晶公的带领下进入那里，也无数次地请水晶都卫兵团的守卫为她开启大门，所以从未想过这座塔封闭的状态。于是走在人群前方的光第一个去推动那扇大门时，无比惊讶地发现它竟然纹丝不动。

古拉哈托着下巴沉吟道：“水晶塔前不是有个歼灭入侵者用的‘八剑士前庭’吗？虽然构造不同，但希尔科斯塔入口处也被类似的防御系统保护着。……光，你怎么这样看着我？”

光摇头表示没事，转去询问其他诺亚成员有什么意见。

众人分头调查一番，再一头雾水地集合。西德双手抱胸：“伤脑筋啊，看来亚拉戈人设计了一扇完全打不开的门扉，真是最单纯也最有效的防御系统。”

魏吉无比努力地仰头：“门中央的图案是一对男女吗？”

“看来是的，而且他们的身份相当高。目前这就是我们唯一的线索了。”古拉哈推断道。门背后一定有他追寻多年的亚拉戈帝国的所有真相，也意味着眼的秘密一同藏匿其中，然而带领他靠近一族夙愿的英雄此刻脸色极为难看，不知在想些什么。

比格斯问：“那现在该怎么办？”

古拉哈将目光从怔怔出神的光身上收回来，顿了顿，道：“西德，请你暂时留在这里，运用你的智慧和技术继续调查打开门的方法。我回营地去查古代记录，也得和拉姆布鲁斯讨论一下。有什么新发现的话用通讯贝联络。”

比格斯与魏吉自告奋勇地留下来帮西德老大的忙，尼禄冷哼一声，转头就走，似乎提前预知西德打算问要去哪儿，他向脑后的人摆摆手，拖着调子道：“这是属于你们的玩具，我可没答应陪着浪费时间……不过，如果我运气够好，意外发现了什么线索，你们可别怪我抢在了加隆德的前头。”

西德对着他的背影大声叹气。

古拉哈悄悄握住光的手，用眼神问她愿不愿意一起回营地，光勉强扯出一个笑容，沉默地跟上。一路上，古拉哈不停地欲言又止，二人之间的气氛僵硬而古怪。

走到银泪湖边上，光停下了脚步：“你先回去吧。”

古拉哈心底涌上一股烦躁之感，他想说我们已经是……这样的关系，为什么你还是对我诸多隐瞒。话到嘴边却莫名消失，他斟酌片刻，认认真真地唤道：“光。”

“嗯？”

“谢谢你带领大家突破古代人迷宫，这绝对又是一件载入史册的大功绩。我一直知道你很强，亲眼目睹之后还是被你的强大震撼到无法用语言形容。不过……不过就算是这么厉害的你，遇到烦恼的话也可以告诉其他人，告诉我，我也很想帮上你的忙。”

“……”光又在用那种眼神看着他了，古拉哈心里充满了不知针对谁人的不满之情。光突然问道：“古拉哈，你相信我吗？”

“当然。”他毫不犹豫。

“我会告诉你一切的，只是……再等一等好吗？”

“……好。”古拉哈抓了抓脑后的辫子，沮丧地发现自己再无话可说，只好道，“那我先走了。”

他转过身，脚下踹飞了一颗石子，还没走出两步，突然被那人拉了回来，在他唇上用力印下一个吻。

“等我去找你。”

古拉哈目视她留下这句话便离开的身影，停顿良久，才背道而去。

“请问你是古·拉哈·提亚吗？”

埋首跨入圣寇伊纳克营地前，古拉哈突然被一个陌生的声音叫住，他抬起那张闷闷不乐的脸，首先映入眼帘的是两对极为少见的血红眼眸。

身着古典亚拉戈服饰的女子介绍道：“我叫乌内，旁边这个阴沉的家伙是多加。我们是诺亚的朋友。”

“你们好，我就是你们要找的人。”古拉哈迟疑道，“……恕我冒昧，我听说有一对叫做多加与乌内的男女来过营地后，便去翻阅了史籍，我发现这是亚拉戈帝国研制的克隆人的统一命名。你们是……喜爱研究古代亚拉戈文明的专家吗？”

多加与乌内对视了一眼，多加答非所问道：“我们在远处默默观察了这个诺亚调查团很久，也包括你，古·拉哈·提亚，靠近了仔细看，你果然有一只和我们一模一样的‘皇血魔眼’呢。”

古拉哈的右眼突然一阵刺痛，乌内声音里的关切不似作伪：“你没事吧？”

古拉哈放下捂住眼睛的手掌：“……没什么……眼睛……我的父亲告诉我，这叫‘红血魔眼’，是本该已经绝迹了的亚拉戈人的特征，却在我们一族中代代相传……请将你们所知的一切都告诉我！”

多加道：“……抱歉，我们回答不了你什么。能够明确的只有这种眼睛确实与亚拉戈有着某些因缘。”

“……那么你们究竟是什么人？”古拉哈拨开了右眼前的额发，异色瞳孔直视眼前二人，“是恰好取了古名的人？还是克隆人？”

两人动作如出一辙地点头：“你果然很聪明。没错，我们是亚拉戈帝国时代被制造出的克隆人，为了达成我们的目的在这座水晶塔附近沉睡和等待了数千年，第七灵灾后与这座塔一起苏醒过来，然后一直观察着这个营地的调查团，当你们距离突破古代人迷宫越来越近时，我们也终于能够看到完成使命的希望。”

古拉哈默默思考半晌，道：“让我把诺亚调查团的人召集回来，一起听听你们的历史和使命吧。抱歉将客人们拦在外面说了这么久的话，请跟我进来。”

话是这么说，古拉哈却没有动，他似是询问多加与乌内，又似是对自己发出疑问：“那我呢？我也是克隆人吗？”

“……”多加道：“你说这样的眼睛在你的家族中代代相传吧……我们人造生命体是无法留下子嗣的，所以你不会是克隆人的后代。至于眼的意义和你究竟是什么人的答案，恐怕只能由你自己去寻找。”

—— —— ——

光绕着湖畔漫步，脑海中一一整理着思绪。

水晶公就是古拉哈。第一世界的水晶公自称是个老人，已经活了几百年。他拥有掌控水晶塔的力量。原初世界的水晶塔尚且无法开启。古拉哈只有一只血红色的眼睛。水晶公在第一世界才与塔融合，获得了部分水晶化的身体和永恒的生命。那么在穿越时空抵达第一世界之前，他是如何战胜时间的呢？

水晶塔内蕴藏着现代人无法掌控的资源和力量，如果古·拉哈·提亚要成为它的管理者，需要付出什么代价？

答案昭然若揭，就像这片平静的湖泊，沉默着倒映出此方天地。

光突然有些头痛，宛如看见了古拉哈孤身一人走入塔内，那扇泛着蓝色荧光的大门轰然封印，他侧回过头，嘴角勾起一丝弧度，以此告以此生永别。

她突然无法忍受这样的场景。

如果没有先认识水晶公，没有获知过那么多的情报，今天也只不过是完成了又一次迷宫探险，正在与同伴们庆贺和准备下一次冒险行动，不会如此清晰地预测到未来的发展。那么等到猝然面临这一幕的时刻，光也能真心微笑着与古拉哈约定，要将值得一切牺牲的希望传递给他有朝一日解开封印的历史前方。他们会成为过去的守护者与未来的开拓者，绝无半点怨言。

可是现在的光是不幸又幸运的先知。她这样的人，从来无法对眼前有困难的人置之不理，就算那个人背负的沉重使命和孤独人生尚未到来。光的天性激烈地慷慨陈词：难道你可以坐视那样的未来发生？不，你必须改变它，你要去救古拉哈，把他从还没有经历的苦难命运中解救出来，就像水晶公救了第八灵灾中失去生命的你一样。不然的话，你还算什么英雄呢？

更何况那是光喜欢的人。灵魂也好，身体也罢，他们的关系是如此的亲密无间。仅仅是想象一下会失去他，就痛苦得仿佛这辈子受过的所有伤再次袭来，再也不会愈合。

光甩甩头，果断朝希尔科斯塔峡谷走去。

她决定先回第一世界宣布她的决定，没来由地坚信水晶公一定会支持她。然后需要咨询水晶公、拂晓、以及这边的西德他们的意见，光知道改变历史的轨迹必然不会那么简单，有太多牵扯需要谨慎对待。当然，也需要向另一位当事人古拉哈坦白真相。

在心中计划好该做的事情后，光的步子变得轻快了一些，甚至开始盘算其他要紧事：与帝国战斗的前线不知状况如何、旅途归来总得去拜访永远为她敞开家门的福尔唐伯爵府、与芙·拉敏谈一谈的事可不能再拖延了、桑克瑞德和琳在调查的那个无之大地肯定也需要她的力量……英雄要做的事情堆积如山，可是这个人好像不知辛苦劳累为何物，精力充沛地不断前进，贪心地不放弃每一个需要她帮助的人。

光抬头仰望摩杜纳的星空，弘大无际的漆黑画布上缀满了闪烁的光点，每一颗星辰都充满了璀璨的生机。不知道身在水晶都的那个人是否也会一边仰望星空一边思念她。他们看到的是同样的星星吗？这倒是个有趣的问题，有空记得问一问于里昂热……

“光！总算找到你了！”

光的手停在穿越世界的装置之前，她满脸不可思议地去看，声音的主人气喘吁吁地向她跑来，正是她一秒前想到的那位占星术士——于里昂热怎么可能突然出现在这里？

在得到答案之前，她的心先沉入了冰冷的湖底。

“呼……我们……拂晓的全员，都突然回到了原初世界……呼……所有人都不知道发生了什么事，没有人目睹……目睹水晶公和水晶塔到底怎么样了。我们的灵魂突然回到石之家的身体里面，实在无法排除最坏的那个可能……”

光猛然回头，双手微微颤抖，开启那个装置。

毫无反应。


	4. 梦里不知身是客

她做了一个梦。

急匆匆地穿过街道，这里寂静到诡异，水晶都的人们如往常一般工作或休憩，却被抽走了一切声响，好似在上演一出哑剧。她清楚这是梦，更是心知肚明自己要找什么人。

你在哪里？她奋力呼喊，也听不到自己的声音。

你在哪里？她不停呼喊，我知道你一定在我的梦里，为什么不出来见我。

你在哪里？她开始怀疑自己聋了或是哑了，繁华道上的死寂快要把人折磨疯。

直到黄昏转入黑夜，光的体力耗尽蹲在地上，不知不觉间建筑物统统消失，梦境变成了纯粹的黑色空间，失去了上下左右的方向感，疲惫与绝望仿佛要将人挤压致死。

一个声音直直地传入她的心底：光。

她欣喜若狂，一眼便发现了那个遍寻不着的身影，光向他跑去，一边大喊。

声音消泯在了无边界的黑色中。怎么跑也不见缩短与他之间的距离。光急得快要哭出来。

而远处的水晶公只是温柔地笑着，眼看他的身影越变越小……马上就要消失……

光醒了过来，怔怔地望着天花板，脸上冰凉凉的，伸手一抹，满是泪水。

“咚咚。”门外传来阿莉塞的声音：“光，你起来了吗？拂晓的会议快要开始了。”

光定了定神，跳下床，一边穿上战甲一边答道：“这就来。”

梦中水晶公的微笑还历历在目。

她知道他想对她说的话：“去找古·拉哈·提亚。”

—— —— ——

拂晓众人齐聚石之家议事的画面也是久违了，然而此刻无人有心思怀旧，他们低头严肃地商议着什么，光随着阿莉塞进入拂晓之间，众人齐刷刷地望向她，她不确定自己脸上冷静的神色是否有破绽。

光原地驻足，与拂晓成员们的目光一同审视她的内心。噩梦中的焦躁与恐惧感仍残留于心底，她相当清楚自己最深的恐惧之一就是再次失去重要的人，这次，这次一定要找到办法挽回。光捏紧了拳头。

她走上前，对着伙伴们微微一笑。立于中央的阿尔菲诺松了口气，率先开口道：“先来整理一下目前各位收集到的情报吧。”

昨日见过于里昂热后，光立即与拂晓会合，经过短暂的讨论，众人决定先在原初世界收集消息，次日再开会整合情报。

拂晓众人本来就在寻找回归原初世界的办法，他们迟早要回来，他们也必须回来。只是他们在第一世界还有不少事没有完成，还各有各的牵挂和羁绊。忽地被丢回来，怎么让人不担心那边的世界是否安然无恙。

阿尔菲诺联系上了埃斯蒂尼安，在这位大哥般景仰着的人物处获知了帝国的最新情况，包括这位前苍天龙骑如何单枪匹马解决了一个新型究极神兵，阿尔菲诺甚至有点羡慕光的超越之力，幻想能够身临其境感受那彪悍的战斗力。阿尔菲诺这么说了以后，光略显勉强地对他报以一个笑容，而妹妹阿莉塞则狠狠地剜了他一眼。

芝诺斯死而复生，杀掉了瓦厉斯皇帝，帝国研究出了新的恐怖武器，芝诺斯再次消失不见……光蹙眉道：“难怪我打听到的消息说基姆利特战区十分平静。”

阿尔菲诺点点头：“看来帝国正面临内乱。”

阿莉塞接话道：“我联络了莉瑟，她说同盟军已经收到了消息，剩下的事就交给他们去处理吧。”她望向坐在左侧沙发上静静翻阅资料的雅·修特拉，“你说要调查我们的身体在原初世界沉睡时的情况，有什么线索了吗？”

魔女抬起头：“通过我和可露儿的交流研究，可以在充分掌握贤人们昏倒时周围以太波动状态的情况下，逆向推导出当时我们的灵魂的去向，从而定位出第一世界的坐标。当然，这只是理论情况。实际演算需要的数据相当复杂，目前也不能保证计算出的坐标准确。”

“好复杂……”阿莉塞的眼睛几乎要浮现出圈圈，“简单地说？”

雅·修特拉颔首道：“我们可以回到第一世界，但是需要不短的时间。”

“而我们没有那么多时间可以浪费。”背靠着右侧屏风的桑克瑞德大半个人都埋在阴影中，他与光对视一眼，两人心有戚戚。在场诸位在第一世界都有所挂念，其中以光和桑克瑞德最为急切，光当然不必说，桑克瑞德被传送回来的时候正与琳一起探索无之大地，他毫无征兆地消失不见，也不知那一边的小姑娘在那种危险的环境下该有多惊慌失措。

光一直将琳当作可爱的光之使徒后辈来指导和疼爱，她曾与桑克瑞德商量过，拂晓等人终有一天会离开，最好提前让这位新任的光之巫女习惯独立，他们的计划本该有充足的时间，谁能料到如今这种状况。

这时，于里昂热叹了口气，众人都将目光投向他。他坐在雅·修特拉对面，目光幽深：“我们都知道最快捷的办法。”

他直勾勾地望向光，光立刻反应过来：“他？他不知道……”

光顿住了。众人皆是沉默不已。

于里昂热又叹了口气：“光，你究竟在逃避什么？这不像你。”

不给光反驳的时间，他又说道：“我去找过这边的古·拉哈·提亚，无奈到处都不见他的身影，圣寇伊纳克调查地的人也说自从攻略了古代人迷宫之后就没见过他。

光心中咯噔一下，担忧之情浮在脸上。阿莉塞站在她身边，试探着问：“光，你知道他在哪里吧？”

“我大概有数……”

话音未落，一阵敲门声响起，塔塔露的声音从门后传来：“打扰了，有人来找光，他说他叫古·拉哈·提亚。”

光几乎本能地行动起来，大步跨过去打开门，在她身后，拂晓众人各自交换着目光。一名猫魅族的年轻人走了进来，除去外貌有些许不同，他看上去与拂晓认识的水晶公没什么区别，却不知光看见古拉哈的瞬间脑中“嗡”的一响，心底有了无比微妙的预感。

塔塔露跟在古拉哈身后半步，敏锐地察觉到房间内气氛不对，她不安地开口道：“我，我看到这个人一直在第七天堂门口徘徊，问他有什么事，他说拂晓的情况或许可以帮上忙，我看他连这件事都知道，就自作主张把他带进来了。”

“谢谢你，塔塔露。”雅·修特拉说，她扫视一眼同伴们，“虽然大家都有很多想问的，不过我们暂时先把空间让给光吧。”

魔女率先站起来，目不斜视地走了出去，桑克瑞德和于里昂热也跟了上来，一左一右地拍了拍光的肩膀，阿尔菲诺似乎还想说点什么，却被阿莉塞连拖带拉地赶了出去，塔塔露也满脸困惑地离开，不过她十分贴心地关上了门。

光看着古拉哈，他仍然穿着那身便于活动的坎肩和马裤，五官也与昨日见到的他没有任何不同，但是在光的眼里，这个年轻人的神态却与另一个人无比重合，仿佛那个身着长袍、双目绯红、部分身体异化为水晶的人穿越了时空的洪流，又来到了她的面前。

光再次体会到那种整颗心如坠冰窟的感觉。古拉哈向前迈了一步，光情不自禁地退后一步，他顿住了脚步。两人平视着对方。

半晌，还是古拉哈先开口：“……你说过会告诉我一切的。”

他微微垂着头，声色不复往日那般清亮，瞧着竟有几分委屈。光情不自禁地心中一软，想要直接抱住他，跟他好好谈谈，告诉他自己有办法解决一切问题……可是有什么情绪阻拦了她。

明明是昨天才许下的承诺，却有种恍然隔世感。本来光下定决心要改变历史时，已经想好了该如何告诉古拉哈那些复杂的因果，谁知道命运比她出手更快，猛地一下砸碎了镜子、掀翻了棋局、搅乱了她全部的计划，现在光完全未能理清思路，更谈不上对人解释。

古拉哈见光迟迟不开口，误以为她是不想解释，不愿意解释，不屑于解释。无论哪个选项都令他心绪起伏难平。又来了，你总是这样，走在我前头，戏弄我，暗示我，又不给我明确的答案，你究竟把我当成什么？

红色双眸中隐隐有火焰腾起，他沙哑着低语：“算了。那就让我来说吧。”

光神色错愕。

古拉哈说：“我知道你对我有很多问题。你是不是想问我是谁？”

光直觉不对劲。他当然是古拉哈，嗯，他现在的状态确实有必要弄明白，可不是这种问法？

“是的。我是水晶公。”

昨日还飞扬跳脱的青年露出了一个满含沧桑倦意的笑容，像极了水晶公，却又在细微处还带着一点年轻的桀骜与落寞。

他横视着光，好像在等待她的反应，等她惊慌失措，等她难掩泪水，等她大喊大叫这不可能……结果却没有等到任何一种，仿佛过了很久很久，光终于露出了一个悲伤而又一切都在在意料之中的表情。她终于靠近了古拉哈，将他拥入怀中，口中喃喃道：“抱歉……”

她的眼中浮现出一层水雾：“你是……接收了水晶公的记忆？”

“是。”古拉哈僵硬地说。

“能告诉我怎么回事吗？”

古拉哈深吸一口气：“昨天下午，跟你分开后不久，我回到了营地，想要一个人呆着，事情发生前没有一点预兆，好像有一团白光在我的脑子里突然爆炸，痛得我差点昏过去，也许真的昏迷了几秒钟也说不定……然后我突然多了很多奇怪的记忆……有一个人和珍贵的同伴们道别，心里知道关上那扇门后就是永别……他在战火连天中醒来，过去认识的人全死光了，而且，都死得无比凄惨，于是他决定去救一个人……他走了很长很长的路，见过了很多很多惨不忍睹的事，百年份的满世界的绝望都压在他的肩上……终于等来了那个人……”

“那像是一段遥远的、遥远的、漫长的别人的人生，但是……”

“但是我骗不了自己，那就是我。”他声音低沉，似乎暗藏了几百年的艰辛。

光不禁潸然泪下。

“对不起……对不起……”她带着哭腔拼命地道歉。

“你在对谁说对不起？”

“……”听到那冰冷到有点陌生的声音，光怔了一下：“……古拉哈？”

“你想见的，你爱着的，从来都不是我，古·拉哈·提亚，而是水晶公，对不对？”

“你在说什么……”光彻底愣住了。

古拉哈退后了一步，挣开了光，他摇了摇头：“我总算明白了，为什么你看着我的时候像是在看着别人。”

“我不是！”光下意识否认。

古拉哈不理会她，自顾自地说道：“他太爱你了。就算封印水晶塔前的感情还不是爱，那种等候，那种思念，那种想要拯救你的执着，在漫长的时间里早就一点一滴酿成了爱情，刻入了骨血。你看，命运给他安排好这样的道路，除了爱上你之外根本别无选择。幸好，伟大的英雄也爱上了他，虽然她并不清楚他到底付出了多少，可是那个男人不在乎，到临死前都觉得能小小地短暂地占有她的爱已经足够幸福。世界上真的会有这么傻的人吗？不，我知道的，因为我也是这么傻。”

光完全说不出话来。

古拉哈看着光，眼中有隐隐的悲切和惶恐：“那我算什么呢？光，你为什么要来找我？你知道是你引发了平行宇宙的变动吗？你觉得我可以替代他吗？在了解他为你做了多少之后，而我甚至还没来得及开始？我，我不是他……我到底是谁……”

一片寂静。过了许久，光才茫然道：“……你就是你啊。”

“……”古拉哈深深地望了她一眼：“你不懂。”

“你才是不懂！”光忽地怒火冲上心头，对着古拉哈大喊起来，“你把我都搞糊涂了！哪有你说的那么复杂！你是古·拉哈·提亚！古·拉哈·提亚就是水晶公！水晶公就是你！我从来没有把古拉哈和水晶公当成两个人看待！我眼里的只有你！就是你！”

“我喜欢水晶公和水晶公为我做了什么没有关系！我就是喜欢这个人！这个人就是你！没错，我不懂，我搞不懂你为什么非要把水晶公和古拉哈区分开！而且你说的很多话都自相矛盾你没发现吗？！你就是你呀！”

古拉哈一手按住太阳穴，轻轻揉了两下，一边满脸不可置信地望着光，仿佛这才发现他们两人对待这个问题的思维有着不可逾越的鸿沟。

他试图冷静下来讲道理：“如果有两个人的经历和记忆完全不同，那么即使他们有着完全一致的生理结构，在绝大多数人的认知里也无法归为同一个人。”

光呆了呆，不假思索道：“但是我知道……我知道你们是同一个人。”

古拉哈忍住头疼，问：“你为什么敢肯定？”

光张了张嘴，什么也没说。

古拉哈的头越来越痛，他双手抱住头，不由自主地蹲了下去，突然失去了知觉，砰然倒地。

“古拉哈！”

—— —— ——

他做了一个梦。

梦里没有其他人和物，只有他和另一个自己面对面。

自己问：“有答案了吗？”

自己摇了摇头：“看来还没有。”

自己又说：“什么时候做出选择？”

他立刻反问：“你知道我会选择什么。”话到一半，变成了陈述句。

自己笑了笑，身影渐渐变淡，或者说，渐渐融入了他的身体。

“真讨厌。”他抽了抽尾巴，满脸不乐意，却没有反抗。


	5. Our Mighty Fallens(Survivors)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: 本章有完全不符合原作设定的世界观捏造，有严重bug，只是为了剧情服务（以及我想让某些人活下来的私心）。

雅·修特拉守在一个房间内，依旧阅读着资料，时不时提笔计算着什么。

不久以前，拂晓贤人们的灵魂被拉去了第一世界，而他们位于原初世界的身体，正是被安置在这个房间内。谁能想到状况逆转，将他们的灵魂拉走的那个人，如今正沉睡在这里。

有人推门进入，雅·修特拉正好翻到新的一页，便抬头一望，是于里昂热，占星术士的身上有着晨露和以太结晶的味道，雅·修特拉不惊不怪地问：“扫墓怎么样了？”

“还是老样子。”于里昂热过来，弯腰看了看睡着的那人，说道，“半路上遇到了光，她让我替她向穆恩布瑞达问好，然后就急匆匆往圣寇伊纳克营地那边去了。”

“听说冒险者团队打算今天拿下希尔科斯塔，光当然要去打头阵。”

“原来如此。”

沉默了一阵，二人突然同时开口道：“你醒了。”

古拉哈睁开眼睛，坐了起来，他静静地思忖了许久，对那两位恳请道：“我想请你们帮一个忙。”

—— —— ——

光之战士的冒险路途上，深入过千奇百怪的迷宫，结识过形形色色的冒险者，今日跟随她一同讨伐希尔科斯塔的人中，不乏合作过许多次，彼此之间知根知底、信赖有加的同伴。

有的战友不禁在心里犯了嘀咕：为什么这一路上队长都心事重重的样子？难道说那座塔里有危险？不应该呀，有经验的冒险者都能判断出来，这片区域上应该不会存在高于这个团队实力的怪物，出发前队长也对这一点表示了认可……

光率领众位冒险者来到水晶塔前，那扇巨门本应处于封印状态，却在一夜之间被神秘的力量点亮，她的脸色阴沉到令人发寒，轻易地推开了沉重的大门。

跟在她身后的战友放下心来，不管怎么说，这位队长跨入希尔科斯塔后便一扫之前阴霾的表情，还是那个心无旁骛、一往无前、所向无敌的大英雄。

一路上有惊无险。惊主要是震惊于水晶塔内部的恢弘与美丽，其次是诸多历史书上的人物走出来化作庞然怪物阻拦去路，不过说实话，即便是那位千年前横扫这颗星球的始皇帝赞德，冒险者团队也没一个感到害怕的。

“太轻松了，感觉像吊打小朋友。”

“希望能挑战更有难度的水晶塔啊喂。”

“如果早几年来，估计就和我们实力相当了。我竟然对一群怪物产生相见恨晚的感觉。”

“哈哈哈，老兄，你的兴趣也太奇怪了吧。”

“还别说，他可是刚才看赞德的胸肌看到两眼放精光……”

光微微笑着听战友们胡扯，适时出声提醒他们分配战利品。不过这些话倒是让光的思绪转向了另一个世界的孪晶塔……

“想什么呢？”西德不知道什么时候出现，突然拍了拍她的肩膀。

“我在思考……”

“嗯？”

“宇宙是平行的吗？”

“？”

光转过头，上上下下地打量一番西德，目光含义不明。

“你怎么了？被怪物打到脑袋了吗？”

光摇了摇头，默默示意西德跟着她走。此时冒险者团队已经陆陆续续的撤离，把场地留给圣寇伊纳克的考古学家和研究人员。高入云端的希尔科斯塔突破了摩杜纳终年不散的妖雾，举目四望，灿烂的霞光与辉煌的王座交相辉映，仿佛宣扬着一代伟大的帝国文明永恒屹立于世界之巅，然而那不过是赞德已经破灭的野心。千百年后再现世间的水晶塔看上去那么的和平。

光平静地开始讲述：“你们不是好奇我前段时间失踪的事吗？我去了第一世界……”

光捡重点讲了一遍她拯救异世界的旅程，西德听得津津有味，时不时插嘴问点问题，听到启动巨型塔洛斯的部分更是眼神大放异彩，恨不得把那位采先生叫出来好好探讨一番机器人技术。

西德以为暗之战士战胜了冥王哈迪斯便是结局，没想到光话题一转，谈到了她在水晶都内、水晶塔之下的另一次小小探险。听闻在那个孪晶塔内，有着亚拉戈与加隆德结合的技术产物，有着加隆德炼铁厂第18代会长的笔记，有着加隆德制造的亚历山大……

西德的表情经历了大惊失色、匪夷所思、异常凝重，直到听完那位比格斯三世的语音留言，花了好半天的功夫才控制住表情：“等等，等等……信息量太大了，给我点时间好好消化一下……”

光耐心地等着。过了许久，西德感慨道：“我很惭愧，当知道我们的后人连时空穿越技术都发明出来了，我心中最大的感想不是惊叹或羡慕，也不是急于知道理论细节，而是忍不住去想我在如此伟大的研究之中起到了什么作用，我有没有给后人留下有价值的研究成果，我……也死在了那场第八灵灾中吗……”

光说：“我不知道在那个艰苦的年代究竟发生了什么，我只知道，我这条命，还有原初世界乃至第一世界的无数条人命，都是世世代代的加隆德炼铁厂以及所有灾难后团结起来的无私的人们，还有……水晶公，是你们救回来的。为此，一万声感谢也不足以表达我的敬意。”

光说着便鞠了一躬，西德赶忙扶起了她，不好意思地挠了挠头：“正因为你是这样的人，所以那些人，不，我们，才会奋不顾身地去救你，也不管自身能不能得救……”西德突然顿住话头，想起了光最初的那个问题，若有所悟。

光点点头，接过话头道：“古拉哈说存在平行宇宙，可我有另外的想法……咳咳，你知道我一向信赖自己的直觉。我感觉宇宙不是那样的……”

她拿出了之前从西德那里借来的研究笔记，突然谈到了更加久远的经历：“还记得我们的亚历山大机神城冒险吗？那时，我们穿越到了三年前，改变了过去，然后回到现在。我们究竟是创造了一个平行世界，还是说，我们改变过去的时候，也就改变了现在和将来？”

“如果是单一宇宙论呢？”

“你的笔记里写到：亚历山大创造了一个完美的时空闭环。那么基于你的研究发展出的时空穿越技术是否也遵循这个理论。抱歉，我不是技术人员，措辞可能不准确。我想说的是，会不会这就是世界的真实？时间长河中的某一节点改变之时，与之相连的上游与下游相应产生变化，时空穿越必须形成闭环，在过去、现在和将来只存在一个宇宙。”

“有意思。”西德沉吟道，“这也就意味着……”

“意味着在光拯救了世界、让第八灵灾发生的历史不复存在的那一刻，那些在灾难中悲惨死去的人们也就复活了。不对，更准确的说法是，他们和平生活在一个灾难没有发生的时间线里。”

这话不是西德或者光说的，他们一同看向声音发出的方向，一根巨大的水晶石柱后走出一个人，显然在那里听他们讲话很久了。

西德震惊地看着他：“古·拉哈·提亚？你怎么……？”

在他眼里，古·拉哈·提亚简直变了个人似的，他的容貌和神情——西德突然反应过来，难道是光所说的水晶公吗，那她……

西德赶紧去看光，那个人低着头，似乎不想让人看到她的表情。

气氛突然变得尴尬又沉闷，西德看看这个又看看那个，心里早猜了个七七八八，却又不好开口，只得暗自叹气：现在的年轻人啊……

或许过了很久，又或许异变只发生在一瞬间。三人头顶上凭空冒出一块黑色扭曲物体。光最先抬起头，紧接着古拉哈和西德也注意到了，他们对此都不陌生，这是类似时空狭缝的存在。

狭缝中探出一根又一根宛如实质的黑烟，像触手般直直冲着古拉哈而去，扣锁住他的关节，甚至封住了他的嘴，古拉哈只能眼睁睁的看着自己越来越靠近空中的狭缝。光二话不说，拔出武器，身形一闪，已是奔至狭缝下方，漆黑大剑的剑风凝作一股强横的冲击波，自下而上地迎上黑烟，有几根被劈碎了四散奔逃而去，随后又有更多黑烟从狭缝中伸出，诡异地声音再次响起，伴随着不容人忽略的强大压迫力：“黑暗将笼罩一切……光与暗都将回归于虚无……”

“古拉哈！”

光一跃而起，抓住了古拉哈的手，竟是不管不顾地打算与他一同进入狭缝。古拉哈双目圆睁，还未来得及挣扎，骤然看见光的眼神中闪过一丝难得的狠厉：“你敢松开我的手试试！”

两人被一起吸入了时空狭缝，留下可怜的西德与聚拢而来的研究人员们一头雾水，面面相觑，甚至连他们去了哪里都毫无头绪。

—— —— ——

“光，光，快醒醒……光……”

她拉过那个人的手，贴着自己的脸颊蹭了蹭，忍不住撒了个娇：“好累……让我再休息一会儿吧……”

连日的奔波、战斗、学习与分析令她心焦力促，疲惫不堪。诚然，无数次拯救过世界的大英雄面对更加疲劳的时刻也能坚持下去，奇怪的是，现在的她更想要嗅着身旁那熟悉的气息，偷偷地、任性地休憩片刻。

可是常年磨砺出的敏锐感官在拼命地提醒着她事态诡异。首先，她浑身上下都疼得要命，仿佛从高空中坠落还给人垫在下面当了肉盾。其次，她能感受到远处有强大的魔物虎视眈眈的恶意。还有，身边这个人似乎也不对劲……

她猛然睁开眼睛，脱口而出道：“古拉哈？你没事吧？”

古拉哈愣了愣，心头一暖，情不自禁地抓紧了她的手：“我没事。你才是，让人担心得要命。”

光也愣住了，她呆呆地看着那只水晶化的手，视线一点一点地往上挪，他仍然穿着那件红色的无袖坎肩，精壮的胳膊肌肉变成了无机质的蓝水晶，脖颈间的贤人纹身也被掩埋，水晶最终蔓延至他的左侧脸颊，发梢渐白，双眸鲜红，完完全全就是水晶公的模样。

那一瞬间，古拉哈在她脸上看到了伤心欲绝的表情。

光“啪”的一声粗暴地甩开了他的手，翻身起来，借着整理铠甲与发型的动作掩盖了起伏的胸口和难看的表情。她背对着古拉哈，四下扫视一番，这里不像是艾欧泽亚的任何一个地方，天空一片漆黑中透露着诡异，好似永远不会迎来白昼的空旷与死寂。

“这是哪儿？”光问他，似乎笃定身后的人知道答案。

古拉哈被她态度转变的温度差打了个措手不及，一颗心渐渐地冷了下去，他低声答道：“暗之世界。”

他朝她走了两步，光却像后脑勺长了眼睛一样地同步走开，好像铁定了心思保持距离。古拉哈只好对着她的背影，一五一十地解释了暗之世界是什么、这里有什么危险的敌人、打败最危险的妖异后就能回去……这些东西都在水晶公的记忆里。

光认真听完，淡淡道：“那现在就出发吧，你能带路吗？”

古拉哈忍不住道：“你要不要再休息一下……”

“不用。”光冷漠地说。

……

光几乎一个人单挑了路上遇到的第一个大妖异安哥拉·曼纽。以伤换伤的不要命打法吓得古拉哈拼命对着她咏唱救疗，谁料光越打越疯，像是跟这个大眼妖异有什么深仇大恨一般，手中一把武士刀闪烁着银白色的光芒，杀伐之意毕露，血花徐徐飘洒，宛如樱花零落。

安哥拉·曼纽低吼一声后倒地，身躯化作黑色以太消失不见。光收回武器，擦了擦脸上的血迹，素净的容颜中透着几分苍白、几分镇定、以及几分意犹未尽。

古拉哈一把拉住她，急切地喊：“光。”

光等了几秒，控制好语气才开口：“什么？”

古拉哈好像要哭出来似的：“至少让我知道你为什么生气吧。”

光反而笑了起来：“那你是不是该先解释一下？”

她是指他现在的身体。古拉哈嘴边泛起一丝苦笑：“没什么好解释的，如你所见，我和水晶塔融合了。”

“为什么。”

她的声音冷冰冰的，古拉哈疑惑道：“这，这不是明摆着的吗，你们想要打开希尔科斯塔，想要确认第一世界的情况，这是最合适也是最快的办法。”

“合适……”光咀嚼着这个词，“合适……”

她高高昂起头，闭了闭眼，将怒火压在舌根下：“走吧，西德他们肯定急坏了，越早回去越好。”

说完，她看也不看古拉哈一眼，阔步往前方通道走去。

……

光很强。她的强大来源于天赋和努力、接踵而至的危险、永无止境的战斗，以及一点很玄妙的幸运值带来的机遇。这位英雄碾压性的强过暗之世界中的妖异们，依照常理而言，这种等级的上位妖异需要至少三只小队的人员才能消灭，光能够凭一己之力打败第二只BOSS五头巨龙，足以证明她的实力已是举世无双。即便如此，战斗结束之后光却突然踉跄倒下，口吐鲜血，似乎受了暗伤。

古拉哈默默地为光疗伤，甚至不敢距离她太近。他不明白，为什么只是使用治疗魔法就会让光身体里散发出的怒气再次加重。只是光这次伤得连路都走不了，她也默认了不能够逞强，于是乖乖坐在地上接受清凉温柔的光辉慢慢治愈着伤口。

古拉哈苦着一张脸，无论是自身经历还是水晶公的记忆都没有告诉他遭遇恋人的冷暴力该怎么办。他觉得自己还是该弄清楚原因，总不能就这么僵持下去。毕竟，毕竟不管变成了什么样子，他还是无可救药地喜欢这个人。

“那个……”

然而先开口的不是古拉哈，而是光。

“……和水晶塔融合，是什么感觉？”

古拉哈惊诧不已，光把头扭到一边，避开他的视线：“又不是关心你，只是不知道答案的话会在战斗中分神罢了。”

“……”古拉哈的胸中突然溢满了暖洋洋的小水泡，他呆愣了半天，突然傻笑一声，光耳朵一竖，耳垂隐约发红，还未发作，古拉哈已握住了她的手，紧挨着坐下，缓缓地为受伤的人输送魔力。

光粗暴地抽回了手，也不去管那张“女人的心思怎么说变就变”的古怪脸，闷闷不乐道：“几天之前，你还不会治愈魔法的。”

古拉哈恍然大悟。接受了水晶公的记忆，也自然学会了他在那些漫长的岁月间所得的知识与技术，古拉哈自己不以为意，不成想光竟然对这点耿耿于怀。

他有点莫名其妙的飘飘然：“今天之前，你还认为我跟他是同一个人的。”

这话可有点嘲讽意味了，光立即气鼓鼓地瞪住他，古拉哈暗叫不好，连忙转移她的注意力：“没有任何刺激肉体带来的痛觉或者快感，就好像什么都没有发生一样，但是在精神层面上就完全不同了……”

古拉哈抬起头，望向虚无界漆黑诡异的天空，望向那无穷高处，声音渐渐变得飘渺：“融合好像是一瞬间完成的，又好像经历了漫长的时间，在那个过程中我对时间的感知能力似乎被剥夺了……嗯，现在想想，可能对肉体的感知能力也被剥夺了，所以我才感受不到疼痛吗？……最先出现的是‘异化感’，不需要去看或者触摸，就已经感受到这个身体的一部分已经不能称之为‘人类’了。”

他竖起水晶化的手掌，前后翻动，似是审视，又仿佛只是无意识的举动：“然后是一种‘控制感’，这些东西，看上去完全不像是人类的身躯，然而我能够像掌控自己的身体那样掌控它。水晶化的部分应该是没有神经系统的，奇怪的是如果这部分受伤破损，我依然会有痛觉，既然有痛觉，就说明这部分身体也有自我保护的本能……”

古拉哈没有注意到，认真聆听的光脸色又暗淡了下去：他怎么可以如此事不关己地把自己的身体切割成“人类的部分”和“异化的部分”来看待？他怎么可以一边说着身体有自我保护的本能，一边毫无意识地不拿自己的生命当回事？

“接着，这样的‘控制感’延伸了出去，延伸出我的身体，连接了我的脚下，我举目所及的四壁，我的指尖所向的穹顶。你能想象吗，整座水晶塔都是‘我’，我是水晶塔的制御者，我是前无古人的真正支配这座伟大建筑的人，我是……塔的末端。”

“在那个瞬间我同时明白了，我获得了永恒的生命，我也不能离水晶塔距离太远。这是一种很复杂的感觉，应该是叫做‘束缚感’吧。”

在他身旁，光早已无声地泪流满面。

古拉哈手足无措地看着光，半晌后才试探着搂住她，迷惑不解地问：“为什么要哭？”

光狠狠地咬了一口古拉哈的右肩，如他所说，痛觉分毫不差地传递到了身体里面，古拉哈吃痛地叫了一声，下意识要躲，却被光阻拦，光反手抱住他，两人靠得极近，视线中只有彼此的脸庞。

“我为什么要哭？当然是因为古拉哈，你这个笨蛋，你不会为自己哭泣啊！”


	6. 悠久之风

任凭光如何对古拉哈大喊大叫，控诉他的每一件“罪行”，这个充满了自我牺牲精神的人却始终无法理解，他皱起眉头，一一剖析。

“这个世界上有些事情总得有人去做，只不过我是唯一合适的人选罢了。难道你不该最清楚这点吗？拂晓急需回到第一世界确认那边是否安好，我在那边也有许许多多关心的人，如果水晶公的突然消失让雷克兰德的水晶塔也消失了该怎么办？那个百废待兴的世界还有那么多的人们需要水晶公的存在。水晶公他……不，是我，我不可能放下那些人们不管，假装我们不曾认识或者彼此在不同的世界里活得很好，我做不到。”

“我也做不到放任水晶塔的力量成为世界的威胁，我做不到在接受了多加与乌内的血脉之后坐视这份力量在时间的流逝中渐渐稀薄至消失，这是对多加、乌内、沙丽娜皇女、德修和我的家族千年传承的亵渎。在陪同你——没有经历过那个历史的你，一点一点探索希尔科斯塔的时候，我前往高塔之中沉睡的命运就已经注定。”

“我更做不到放下你不管啊，光。你是全世界的英雄，第八灵灾后的幸存者们都将你视作希望之光，而我肩负上了拯救你的任务。我不能辜负那片末世里聚集起的星星之火，这是大义。而我也有私心，拥有了可以拯救我心目中最憧憬的英雄的机会，就算要投入时空狭缝中孤寂的死去，我绝不会让给任何人。”

一番剖白扫去了前世今生的尘埃，那些绵亘过去未来千百年的夙愿，那些无数人穷尽一生的期许，全部横压到光的头顶，她感到喘不过气，而古拉哈还那样无辜地站在面前，把一颗赤裸裸的真心挖出来给她看，那样沧桑斑驳又晶莹剔透的真心。

那我呢……光想着，心底的话溢出了紧咬的牙关：“那我的私心呢？”

“你有私心，我也有。你想要救我，我也想要救你。你有的心情，我全都有。我们俩真的很像。你知道我下定过多大的决心吗？你知道我为了避免你遭受那样孤独又没有尽头的命运可以献上一切吗？可是我还没来得及做任何事，你就自己凑上去接受了那种残酷的命运。为什么……为什么啊！？”

光缓缓松开手，颓然蹲下，像一个无助的孩子般抱住自己的膝盖：“又是这样，我根本守护不住任何人，总是让身边的人为我牺牲，到底算什么英雄！我……”

光哽咽得说不出话来。原来她也心有委屈，一身武艺巅峰造极，救得了世界，却救不得重要的人。

有人靠过来，小心地、笨拙地摸了摸她的头。

……

按照经验，镇守前方的应该就是这个暗之世界的守关BOSS了，刻耳柏洛斯，体型庞大的地狱三头犬，仔细一瞧身上竟然用上了亚拉戈帝国的锁链拘束装置，绝对是个不能大意的对手。

光沉吟片刻，坦然对古拉哈道：“你来扛怪，我负责速战速决。”

古拉哈点头，手中凭空出现魔力凝结的剑与盾。一番令人精疲力竭的争吵后，二人间的气氛变得生疏而克制，十分古怪，却反而能更好地摒除杂念，应对强敌。

战斗结束后，光捂着胸口，一副整个人都不好了的样子：“我感觉很恶心。”

古拉哈不假思索地丢过去一个治疗，“没受伤吧。怎么了？”

光闻言后满心宽慰：“你没看到吗？哦，没事，别管了，忘掉最好。”

无论古拉哈如何追问，光都装聋作哑，快步往下一处目标前进，古拉哈紧跟在她身旁。走出一段路后，他犹豫地张张嘴，花了一点时间才下定决心开口说道：“光，我给你讲个故事吧。”

光放慢了脚步，侧耳倾听起来。“你见过多加和乌内吗……”

原来身着亚拉戈古式服装来到圣寇伊纳克调查地的那两个人竟然是克隆人，光这才知道方才古拉哈提起的沙丽娜皇女和德修是什么人，这才明白她的爱人原来背负着族人传承千年的悲愿。

讲完多加与乌内的故事后，古拉哈顿了顿，又道：“其实，昨天我去石之家找你之前，又在路上遇见了他们两人……”

古拉哈问他们，是否知道塔里还有其他多加与乌内的克隆体。那两位对视一眼，似有所感。乌内点头示意他们知道。

古拉哈脸上表情无比纠结，支支吾吾地说：“可能这个问题……非常冒犯，我先道歉……你们怎么确认自身与其他克隆体的不同呢？”

“因为我们的使命。”多加干脆利落地答道。

“使命？”古拉哈瞪大了圆眼睛。

“是的。真正的多加与乌内为了阻止赞德，托付给我们的使命，赋予了我们与命运和时代抗争的心。”

“你也是如此，古·拉哈·提亚，看你的那两只红眼睛，想必你继承的那份远古的心愿，那被托付的一缕希望，现在比以往更加闪烁了吧。”

临别之前，他们微笑着对古拉哈留下寄语：希望你能一直带着这份希望勇往直前。

光听完后若有所思，见古拉哈短暂地沉默了，她忍不住问道：“你也因此确认了自我认知？”

“没错。”古拉哈正视着光，与众不同的红眸中再无一丝迷惘，“是我的使命定义了我是谁。”

他从小就深受那一只红眼睛困扰，为什么我和其他小孩不一样，为什么人类会因为别人的不同就产生恶意，为什么偏偏是我拥有这样的眼睛，我究竟是什么人。我是谁？

花了很长很长的时间才找到答案，几乎是两辈子的时间。另一个古·拉哈·提亚肯定也在他的那场水晶塔冒险中得到了梦寐以求的回答。而他同样在这个命运的节点，融合了另一个自己的记忆与智慧，最终获得了一模一样的解答，却又是独属于他的定义。

还有一点。

“除了使命之外，还有一个非常重要的东西决定了我是我。”

光的眼神里同时写着理解与困惑。

古拉哈有些羞涩，微微红着脸，却流畅地说着：“还有爱。屹今为止，从那么多人那里收获的善意与支持、理解与鼓励、希望与决意，没有这些，我无法走到今天这一步，也就无法成为此刻的我。以及，在那么多应该感谢的人之前，我最重要的你。”

“你就是指引我的光芒。”

照亮世界的英雄呆愣了半天，突然绽放出了明媚的笑容。她与同样满怀灿烂笑意的古拉哈注视着彼此，许久许久，似乎在眼神中便能读懂一切未尽之意。

突然，光微微撅嘴，开玩笑道：“你不觉得这气氛很适合吻我吗？”

古拉哈一下子啼笑皆非，光对着他别过脸，指着脸颊暗示，古拉哈有些无奈又满心甜蜜，微微倾过身子，就要亲吻上去。

不料光瞬间回头，扣住他的脑袋，双唇准确地找准目标贴上，舌尖霸道地叩开齿关，长驱直入，与他的舌头交相缠绵。不知不觉中，古拉哈也紧紧抱着她，忘情地投入这一吻。

……

这里已经能看到暗黑之云，那是虚无界的魔王级妖异，光需要打败这个威胁，而古拉哈需要利用血脉的力量解除暗黑之云与赞德的契约，如此他们才能安全回归。

光保持着一贯的自信昂首开路，还抽空问起又一件好奇的事：“对了，你是什么时候醒的？跟在我们后面进入希尔科斯塔的吗？”

古拉哈瞅她一眼：“嗯，让雅·修特拉和于里昂热帮了下忙。他们现在应该和西德汇合了吧，或许在找从那边帮助我们回去的办法。”

光心想：难道说那两个人也在他与水晶塔融合的过程中出了力？于里昂热这家伙可是前科累累……虽说这次也怪不到他头上去。等回去后好好问问他们吧。

古拉哈又说道：“之前身体承受不住那么庞大的记忆和力量，在昏迷之前对着你发泄混乱的情绪，我很抱歉。”

光摇了摇头：“我也要说对不起，既然事实已经铸成，我就必须尊重你的选择。”她突然笑了一声，“从这里回去后，你有什么打算？”

“当然是帮助拂晓打开回第一世界的通道。”

“然后呢？”

“……我还没有想过。”

“留在原初世界吗？还是回水晶都？”

古拉哈蹙眉思索片刻：“先回水晶都看看那边怎么样，再决定何去何从吧。”

“我会陪着你的。”

“好。”古拉哈面对她温柔的目光，展颜一笑。

“古拉哈，我是说……”

“嗯？”

“从今以后，我会保护好你的。”

光轻轻地抛下一句承诺，掷地有声。

想了想，又补充道：“当然，如果你又不爱惜自己，或者再说什么你不是你的混账话，我就亲自动手揍你。”

她脸庞放光，一双眼眸明亮得能照耀虚无界，就那么赤裸而真挚地注视着古拉哈。他眨了眨眼，心中又酸又软，用玩笑遮掩略微湿润的眼眶：“你舍得吗？”

“你！”

古拉哈轻笑着抱住了扑过来的光，她气到一半又瘪了下去：“好吧，我承认，我才舍不得让我的古拉哈伤到一根汗毛。所以，你要好好的，懂吗？”

“嗯。”古拉哈扣住她的十指，用力答道。

暗黑之云不愧为最强大的妖异之一，她对光的攻击还附带流血效果，光忍着疼痛想求助后方支援的那人，还未出声，康复魔法已经落到了身上，光在心里笑了笑，手上一刻也不停歇地挥舞大剑抵抗敌人。

愤怒的暗黑之云发动了狂轰乱炸式的攻击，黑色的魔法誓将一切笼罩吞噬。光一个后跃，取出了弓箭，灵活躲闪的动作也不影响百发百中，附上属性魔法的带毒箭头削减着暗黑之云。她高声吼道：“还没好吗？”

“不行！”古拉哈喊了回来，“现在的状态不适合解析古老的血契，我来帮你打败她，暗黑之云不能直接攻击我。之后一定会有办法！”

“好！”

无需分配任务，光和古拉哈配合默契地分别站入暗黑之云召唤的魔法阵中，古拉哈手中握着魔杖，时刻关注着光的血线安全，并且在有余裕的时候吟唱攻击魔法，光不停变换着手中的武器，或是抗下最凶猛的攻击，或是近战远程十八般武艺皆出，气势凶猛如狂风暴雨。

打败敌人只剩下时间问题，光丝毫没有大意，最后一剑笔直地刺入妖异的头顶。暗黑之云低吼一声，庞大的身躯逐渐消失撤退。

“干得漂亮，真不愧是你。”古拉哈说着，一边又不放心地再咏唱了一个治疗术，直到确认了光安然无恙。光笑着让他快点行动。

“我看看，应该是这样，对了……”

他一手持杖，举起水晶化的那只手，向陌生而邪异的力量注入自己的以太。

正在此时，异变突生，暗黑之云消失的黑暗裂缝里飞出几只小妖异，直接攻击向眼前的古拉哈。

迅雷之间，光已挥剑斩下了突袭者，可仍有一只在临死之前击中了古拉哈，他的血液从头顶流了下来。古拉哈眼前一黑，咬着牙坚持下来，才没有后退一步。

“古拉哈！”光回头一看他的模样，大惊失色，而裂缝中还有妖异源源不断地飞出。暗黑之云无法直接攻击具有亚拉戈血脉的这个人，就采用这种方式破坏他的行动。

裂缝中传来阴森诡异的声音：“古老的契约……绝不容打破……”

敌人越来越多，仅凭一人之力无法及时消灭所有，零星几只妖异扑向古拉哈，撕咬开他的皮肤，吞食他的血液与以太，还发出吱吱的吵闹声，仿佛在嘲笑他的保护者多么自不量力。

光怒不可遏，大吼一声，挡在古拉哈身前，漆黑大剑高高扬起，剑锋横劈一百二十度，这一波袭来的妖异尽数一命呜呼，尸体落在她脚下，迅速消失不见。紧接着光利落地丢开武器，双臂高举运转魔力，撑起了一个防护罩，下一波妖异被挡在了外面，它们疯狂地撞击着银色透明的罩子，毫无理智可言地以自杀进行攻击，不多时，坚固的罩面上已有了细碎的裂痕。甚至更有暗黑之云看准时机，波动炮从四面八方而来，轰炸得那防护罩摇摇欲坠。

光不动如山，咬牙切齿地专注于强化防护罩，过负荷的魔力催动让她眦目欲裂，眼中凸显出红血丝。她身后的古拉哈更是狼狈，水晶化的那只手剧烈颤抖着，满脸鲜血，狰狞又恐怖，可那双红色双眸中却一片清澈明净。

“绝不……绝不会在这里放弃！”

他的以太还在持续注入，带着千百年来延绵不绝的希望，以所向披靡之势化解那早该埋葬的邪恶契约。

或许是错觉，古拉哈的双眸中突然闪过一阵剧痛，然而他的手并没有缩回，恍然间听到一个来自远古的女声：“愿有朝一日，那座塔能够成为人类的希望……”

“轰隆”一声，最后一点血脉契约终于解除完毕。暗黑之云愤怒的喊声远远地传来，几近微不可闻。光脚下一松，身体摇晃几下就往后倒去，正好倒在古拉哈身上。

“疼……”他痛哼一声。

谁能料到光竟然就此赖着不走了，身体的重量都靠在另一个受伤的人身上，也不说话。古拉哈也放松了下来，两个伤痕累累的人依靠着彼此支撑站立。虚无界悄悄收起了凶恶的面目，四周变得一派宁静。

……

和谐的战斗后放空时光并没有持续多久，因为没有了血契，二人的存在受到暗之世界的排斥，光看了古拉哈一眼，两人不约而同地点了点头，牵起对方的手一起离开。

一路平安无事地来到沟通两界的临时通道前，没有浪费时间，他们共同踏入其中。

光上一次在清醒状态下穿越世界的缝隙是不久前被召唤到第一世界，那时候她漂浮在黑暗之中，无数水晶从身旁飞过，里面全是过去的记忆碎片。而这一次，她看到了完全陌生的风景。

那似乎是一个和平的世界，草长莺飞，河清海晏，人们安居乐业，也有冒险者打扮的人活跃其间。

古拉哈不可置信的声音响起：“那是……那是比格斯三世？”

光朝他所指的方向看去，那块水晶碎片里有一位鲁加族男性，穿着加隆德炼铁厂的制服，带着黑色墨镜，正是光在超越之力里见过的那位未来的厂长。

比格斯三世正在和他身旁的一名拉拉菲尔交谈，似乎有人开了个玩笑，两个人不约而同地大笑起来，这画面莫名的眼熟。

古拉哈若有所思道：“这是未来场景在时空狭缝中的投影吗？”

光突然激动起来：“如果这是未来的话，就证明我的猜想是正确的！没有平行世界，只有单一宇宙！从我们改变历史的那一刻起，时间长河中就再也没有第八灵灾的存在！所有人都好好活下来了！”

“嗯！”古拉哈看见了更多在未来的历史中短暂相遇过的人，每一位生灵都有血有肉、生机勃勃地活着，他不禁感慨道：“那真是一群非常天才又伟大的人们，真高兴他们都被自己拯救了。”

光握紧了古拉哈的手，那人看向他，目光无比温柔：“我都明白。”

光还有很多话想对古拉哈说，不过此时此刻再也无需言语，仅凭眼神便能明白彼此心意。

——当然，等回去后光还是会拉着古拉哈，坐下来，慢慢说，今天说，明天说。来日方长。

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：  
> 文中所写的部分内容并不代表作者本人观点，也不代表作者对游戏未来剧情的预测，我只是想讲这样的一个故事而已。  
> 这篇文从2020年1月15日开始写，7月24日完稿，3万多字，不长，但是拖得太久导致前后文风都变了，FF14主线剧情也一直在进行中，带给我各种可以修改或者只好无视原作的变化，不过好歹在patch5.3实装前写完了，基本上与最初的大纲保持一致。（本来公光吵架中途会有一段angry sex的，不过被我删了。以后还想写的话可能会有番外吧。）  
> 最初我只是先设定了“光之战士先做完5.0主线再去做水晶塔支线”和“单一宇宙论”这两条而已，然后根据设定构思剧情，才想到我厂员工们都能获救，结果这一点成了坚持写完的最大动力，想不到吧.jpg  
> 那么谢谢看到这里的你。


End file.
